Just A Lazy Day
by RainbowSasuke
Summary: Ike and Link are lazy sons of bitches xD IkeXLink for smoshy.fever1


**Hai, gais! I'm back with more romancey things for you to read. Yaoi, though, guys. Don't like it, don't read it. That's fine by me :) Anyway, this is IkeXLink, which I never thought I'd be writing. This is for 1, who is a great author and one you should go and have a look at, if you haven't you enjoy it.**

* * *

Link. What a man. Ike had always thought Link was exceptionally cute. His messy, golden locks. His big, innocent, blue eyes. His tiny little nose. Ike's blue eyes were locked onto Link, and protective arms were wrapped around his waist. Suddenly, Link's beautiful eyes fluttered open and a smiling stretched across his face.

"Good morning, baby," he whispered, stealing a kiss from his blue-haired lover.

"Morning, babe," the mercenary replied. He placed his hand on the Hylian's cheek and closed the space between them. His lips connected with Link's, and he closed his eyes. This was the one thing Ike lived for.

"Fancy a lazy day?" Link asked, big, cute eyes studying Ike.

"Yeah, why not?" Ike replied. Link rubbed his eyes with his fists, making himself look less tired.

"Ya know, you're the most adorable thing to grace this Earth when you're asleep," the bluenet complimented.

"Shut up," Link joked, blushing faintly. Ike rubbed Link's cheek with his thumb and pressed his lips against the the pointy eared male's. Link had previously dated David Snake, but he never felt like Snake loved him as much as he loved Snake. However, the Ike Greil came along, Link was in heaven. The most attractive, kindest, most honest man he had ever met had walked into his life and stole his heart. Ike and Link parted, and a smile curled Ike's lips.

"I love you, Link Hyrule," the blue haired man stated.

"I love you more, Ike Greil," the blond male replied. After another kiss was shared, Ike stood up and stretched.

"I'll get some food. Anything in particular?" Ike asked.

"Potato chips and chocolate. Lots of potato chips and chocolate. Also, grab some cookies," Link adviced.

"I was planning on bringing the cookies anyway," Ike chuckled, "Drinks?"

"Dr. Pepper, Cherry Coke and Mountain Dew: Code Red," Link replied.

"K, I'll be back in a minute," Ike said, walking downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He pulled out all of the drinks Link asked for, and also the Mars, Snickers, Galaxy and Hershey bars. He grabbed 6 bags of potato chips and 2 packs of cookies. Holding all of it tightly so he wouldn't drop it, Ike made his way slowly back up the stairs, to his and Link's bedroom. He kicked the door lightly to open it, walked in to be greeted with a big grin from Link and dumped it all on the bed in front of Link. Then, he turned on the Xbox and went to Netflix.

"Anything in particular you want to watch?" Ike asked.

"Kung Fu Panda 2, please," the blond man replied.

"Really?" the bluenet chuckled.

"What, I love that movie!" Link pouted. Ike laughed and pressed A on the controller. Suddenly, the film started. Ike jumped into bed, threw the duvet over him and spread out the food over the whole bed. Link put his head on Ike's chest, and Ike ran his fingers through Link's silky soft hair.

"Ya know, Link. I live for these moments," Ike whispered in Link's ear.

"Me too. When it's just the two of us, without Samus and Pit, I feel like I'm in heaven," the blond male replied. Ike kissed Link delicately on the neck, which was Link's sweet spot. Link purred with happiness.

"Don't do that!" Link demanded.

"Why not?" Ike replied mockingly. He kissed Link on the neck again, which made him purr even louder.

"I said stop it," Link said, giving in. Ike bit down just a little bit, and Link nearly climaxed from just that.

"You're so easy," Ike grinned. Link pouted at him.

"What was that for?" he asked. He was hurt by that comment.

"I didn't mean it personally, babe," Ike apologised.

"Just leave me alone, please," Link requested. Ike did as he was asked, and left the room.

"Why's Link so tetchy today?" he murmured to himself. Ike couldn't think of why. Maybe an issue at work or something, but Ike couldn't figure it out. 'Oh well, I'm sure if Link wanted me to know he'd tell me.' he concluded.

oOo

Ike was sat on the sofa, watching TV when Link tiptoed downstairs. He had an apologetic look on his face. Ike noticed that he had his arms behind his back.

"Hey, baby," Ike said, standing up and kissing Link on the lips. Link gave a weak smile.

"Hey," he said dishearteningly, shufflihng awkwardly.

"What's the matter?" the bluenet asked, obviously concered.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier. It was un-called for, and you didn't deserve it," Link explained.

Ike smiled and replied, "It's ok, babe. I just want to ask you a question."

"Yeah?" Link asked.

"Is anything wrong?" the blue haired man questioned.

"It's not so much something that's bad as it is something that's good," the blond man replied.

"What do you mean?" Ike asked, confused. Link then brought his arms to his front and showed Ike what he had in his hands.

"We're having a baby," Link told his boyfriend. Ike's face lit up.

"No!" he shouted out in disbelief.

"Yeah!" the blond man replied. Ike wrapped his arms around Link's torso and kissed him multiple times on the cheek.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy!" Ike exclaimed.

"That's why I was so upset earlier, my hormones," Link said.

"I understand, don't worry," Ike responded, kissing Link passionately on the lips.

oOo

Ike was shuffling nervously in his chair, waiting to hear the news of Link and their child. Suddenly, a brown-haired lady with a flower in her hair and a nurse outfit walked out of the room Link was in and towards Ike.

"Daisy. Is Link ok?" Ike asked, worried.

"He's just fine. I've actually come to take you to see him," Daisy smiled. Ike stood up immediately and practically ran to Link's room. As he opened the door, he poked his head in and saw Link holding a tiny human. Their daughter.

"Come and say hello," Link said in a hoarse voice. Ike walked over and saw the baby Link was cradling. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen in his entire life. Ike took her out of Link's arms and held her tightly. Not too tightly, though.

"Hello," he cooed. Link smiled widely at the sight of the two people he loved the most together.

"Welcome to the world, Holly," Ike gave his daughter a delicate kiss on the cheek and grinned at her.

* * *

**And I'm done. I hope you liked it, Smoshy, as I put a lot of effort into it. Obviously, it's not as good as your work;) Anyone, I hope you enjoyed it, so thanks for reading and leave me a review. Bye!**

**-RainbowSasuke**


End file.
